Molang: The Missing Friend (original version of the story)
This story was originally uploaded to 4chan's /x/ board. The Story: Okay guys, you are going to have to listen because this is the most scared I have ever been. Molang is a French preschool cartoon made back in 2014. It centers around a bunny named Molang and a baby chick named Piu Piu. They discover new things and stuff like that. Even though the show is for kids, this episode may raise some eyebrows. You see I was a college student. I got graduated shortly after 3 years. After that, I started to look at Molang's official Twitter account (for some reason, there are stuff in there other than Molang like "Michelangelo" and "Game of Thrones"), when I noticed there was a poster for a new episode of Molang. It was actually hard to see, like TV static. Then I noticed the time it will air and the episode name. The name was "The Missing Friend". That got me confused because who is missing in this episode. So later, I turned on my TV and put it on Disney Junior. The intro was weird. I didn't see anyone in the intro. There was no music too. Then after the intro the title was "The Missing Friend". Sometimes on Cartoonito, they forgot to put Molang in the intro. The episode started like normal: Molang and Piu Piu walking to the cupcake place they go to. While Molang was eating, Piu Piu said that their house was haunted. Molang laughed and said that there are not ghost's in the house. Piu Piu said there was a noise when he slept. Molang said that there was a noise too but it wasn't a ghost. Then the next scene showed Molang and Piu Piu walking out of the store. After that scene TV static began to appear, then it cut to Molang sleeping with Piu Piu. For some reason this goes on for like 1 minute. I almost decided to go to another channel because this was boring. Then I saw a ghost with black eyes and white pupils. It took Piu Piu silently with it's arm. The next morning, Molang woke up to found that Piu Piu was missing. Molang screamed! He then put up missing posters all over town. When Molang almost gives up, he sees a house that looks black. Molang then went to the house. Only to find something horrifying. It was Piu Piu but Piu Piu was cut in half with his entrails hanging out. His eye was cut in half too. It was actually the most disturbing thing I ever saw. Molang then screamed and went to his house. Static appeared again, and then it cut to Molang's house. Molang is on his couch with a paper clip, a gun, and a razor sharp blade that looks like a knife. First, Molang put the knife in his head, twisting it back and forth. Then he puts the paper clip in his brain. This next part definitely made me stop watching Molang. Molang then puts the knife in his eye. He then said rips it off violently. He then takes the paper clip out off his brain and sticks it in the eye. Then he takes the gun and shoots himself. A jumpscare comes onscreen and the episode end. That episode was pretty nasty and pretty violent if you ask me. Category:Lost episudes